


bite the bullet

by bellafarallones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Catharsis, Impact Play, M/M, Vibrators, an emotional kind of bdsm, everyone is also happy and getting along, light petplay, mostly kravitz/magnus content, shockingly less pornographic than it sounds, taako enlisted kravitz's help to take care of magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: Kravitz nodded. “Ah,” he said, then, lifting a finger as if he’d just remembered something. “Taako left me directions.” He went back to the closet and pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of the jacket he’d been wearing.Magnus squirmed. The thought of Kravitz going about his day carrying around written instructions on how to tease and humiliate him did things to him he couldn't articulate.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	bite the bullet

Taako had tied him up, hands to the bedposts, and pressed wet kisses to his mouth and neck and down his chest and up his thighs until Magnus was squirming and breathing hard and grinding his hips down onto the mattress. 

“You’re needy today, pet,” Taako had teased, and ruffled his hair patronizingly on his way out the door. “Krav’s excited to take care of you for me. You’ll be a good boy for him, won’t you?”

That had been almost an hour ago. Magnus, nude but for a pair of briefs, had spent the time grinding idly against the mattress and trying to figure out if the art in Taako and Kravitz’s bedroom had any deeper meaning beyond looking pretty. So far it didn’t seem to.

There was a stone of farspeech on the pillow beside him, out of reach but easy enough to activate with his voice if he needed anything. He wasn’t allowed to call Taako, though. He had to call Kravitz. The thought of it made him blush. 

The doorknob turned. “Hello, Magnus,” Kravitz said, face betraying no surprise at Magnus’s bare legs, bare chest, the outline of his half-hard cock. 

Magnus had to take a deep breath before he could speak. “Hey, Kravitz.” 

Kravitz leaned his scythe against the wall and pulled off his suit jacket, slow, dignified, hung it in the closet. “How are the dogs doing?” He rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, took an elastic from the top of the dresser and tied up his dreadlocks in a loose bun. 

“Good. I’ve started training a few as guide dogs.” Magnus was squirming again now, and his face heated. Kravitz must be able to see the wet spot on the front of his briefs. 

Kravitz nodded. “Ah,” he said, then, lifting a finger as if he’d just remembered something. “Taako left me directions.” He went back to the closet and pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of the jacket he’d been wearing. Kravitz studied it. “I’m to untie you and let you stretch your arms.” The thought of Kravitz going about his day carrying around written instructions on how to humiliate him was a  _ lot.  _

Kravitz undid the knots easily. His fingers, where they brushed Magnus’s wrists, were ice-cold. Magnus groaned with relief when he could move his arms, and stretched them one then another across his chest. 

“Would you like anything to eat? A drink? Taako said we’ll have dinner when he gets home.”

“Water?”

Kravitz nodded. He paused in the doorway and looked back. “I’m trusting you not to touch.”

Magnus’ hands snapped to his sides. 

Kravitz returned with a glass of water, and scrutinized the piece of paper while Magnus drank. He waited for Magnus to put the glass aside and nod before continuing. “Hands in front of you.”

Magnus’s heart pounded as he offered his hands. Kravitz was still so close to being a stranger. Magnus hadn’t admitted to being intimidated by Kravitz in the Miller lab, but he was still tall and handsome and magic in a different way than any wizard or cleric or warlock Magnus had ever met.

“Comfortable?” said Kravitz.

He meant the ropes. Magnus nodded. 

“Taako wants me to make you cry, now. Any way in particular you’d like me to go about that?”

“Hit me.”

“Where?”

Magnus flushed. Taako didn’t usually ask for his input, spared him the humiliation of saying it out loud in the moment. For a moment he imagined himself getting spanked over Kravitz’s knee. “My face, and - my thighs.”

“Hm.” Kravitz drew his hand back and slapped Magnus across the face, knocking the breath out of him. He was still shell-shocked when Kravitz pressed his shoulder down and spread his thighs. Now he was lying on his back, Kravitz kneeling in his fancy shirt and pressed black pants between Magnus’ bent and parted legs. 

Part of him, the part of him that’d been captured and tortured before, fought to stay calm. Don’t let them see how they affect you. But this was a familiar bed, and there was something soft in Kravitz’s dark eyes, and Magnus knew he could tap out at any time. Here, he could let go. 

The second slap came out of nowhere. Then Kravitz was stroking his thighs, so gentle Magnus whimpered and thrust his hips up, wanting those cool, clever hands on his cock more than anything. 

“Please,” said Magnus. He didn’t know how many steps Taako had written on that piece of paper, didn’t know how much he had to get through. 

“I’ve got you,” said Kravitz. “Let go for me. Can you do that?” 

Magnus nodded. Kravitz being polite to him made him want to cry, the pain made him want to cry. So many dull aches, too: Julia,  _ Julia,  _ the paperwork he had to do now that always made him feel stupid, one of his dogs was  _ sick  _ and he thought she didn’t have much time left but he couldn’t give up on her yet and mourning before she was even gone was  _ stupid  _ he should be enjoying the time he  _ did  _ have and -

Kravitz hit him again and the floodgates broke. Tears spilled down Magnus’s cheeks and his broad chest heaved with choked-off sobs. He felt hands on his shoulders and allowed himself to be moved, positioned like a doll, and when he blinked the tears out of his eyes he found himself in Kravitz’s arms. Kravitz was sitting up against the pillows holding Magnus against his chest. 

Magnus tried to hug Kravitz back but the bonds on his wrists kept him from doing it, kept him from moving himself further into Kravitz’s lap. Oh, that’s right. He was helpless.

The tears welled up again, and he let his eyes close. Kravitz’s cold hands were heaven against his feverish skin. The catharsis felt like floating. 

Kravitz leaned over Magnus to get a tissue from the box on the bedside table, and carefully wiped the snot and tears off Magnus’s face. 

Magnus sniffled. “I got your shirt all gross.”

“Oh, this isn’t real. Most of my clothes aren’t. I can be wearing whatever I want.”

“Really?”

Kravitz bit his lip. “Anything in particular you wanna see?”

“Hawaiian shirt.”

Kravitz laughed, and his crisp white shirt was gone, replaced in an instant by garish purple with thick green palm-tree leaves. 

“Woah. I didn’t realize. Can you control your body too?”

“Not to the same extent. I can be a skeleton, or I can possess an object, but if I want a face this is the one I get.”

“It’s almost hard to believe that you’re this handsome by chance.” It was the most openly flirtatious thing Magnus had said all evening, and it clearly caught Kravitz off guard. 

“That’s - very nice of you to say.”

Magnus’s wrists were bound loosely enough that he could loop his arms around Kravitz’s neck and pull him down on top of him. It wasn’t something he’d ever try with Taako, but Kravitz went down easy, got his arms around Magnus’s back to hold him. 

Kravitz lifted his head, face very close to Magnus’s. “Can I kiss you?”

Magnus nodded, and Kravitz kissed him, and of  _ course  _ the actual Grim Reaper was a good kisser. But when Magnus started making needy noises, Kravitz pulled back, back to playing his assigned role, gently but firmly extricated himself from Magnus’s arms and stood up. 

“Taako got me all worked up before he left,” said Magnus.

Kravitz took a moment to fix his hair, looking away from Magnus towards the mirror and turning his head one way then the other to make sure every lock was in place. Then he rested his hand high on Magnus’s thigh. “Shall I continue what he started?”

“Yes, please.” Magnus lifted his hips for Kravitz to slide his underwear off and let his legs fall apart. He felt wrung-out already. 

Kravitz tapped the base of the plug inside him, making Magnus shiver. “Convenient,” commented Kravitz, pulling at it a little.

“Is fucking me one of the steps Taako gave you? Just so I know if I have that to look forward to.”

“He didn’t write it down, but maybe if you ask him nicely he’ll let me. Also, I should warn you, I’ve been told I’m a little… cold.” Kravitz picked the piece of paper up again, read it as he idly fucked Magnus with the plug, pulling it out almost to the widest point and pushing it back in. “I’m really only supposed to be keeping you entertained until he gets back. ‘Pets need to be played with,’ are his exact words.”

Magnus groaned to hear one of Taako’s signature phrases in Kravitz’s dignified voice. 

Kravitz removed the plug entirely and set it on the bedside table. Magnus’s hole gaped: he’d been filled the whole afternoon and now he felt empty, would have felt  _ bad  _ if Kravitz’s hand hadn’t been a grounding weight on his thigh. 

Kravitz’s fingers were cold, the lube dripping off them even colder. He held up a vibrator, a purple one Magnus was  _ very  _ familiar with, and Magnus nodded his approval. Kravitz pressed it into him an inch at a time but didn’t turn it on.

“This is Taako’s favorite vibe, too,” said Kravitz conversationally.

“Really?” Magnus craned his neck to see Kravitz’s face. Gods, Kravitz had been so calm this whole time. How could he be so unaffected?

Kravitz turned the vibrator on its lowest setting, and Magnus’s cock twitched. “It’s a little much for me, personally, but you take it very well, don’t you?”

“Oh, you know me. There’s not much I can’t handle.”

“Mhm.” Kravitz slowly shifted the vibrator until he found the angle that made Magnus squeak. 

There was the sound of a door slamming somewhere else in the house, and Taako’s muffled voice. “I’m home!”

Kravitz turned off the vibrator but did not remove it before he went to the door. “In here!” he called.

Then the door was open and there was Taako, face ethereal under what looked like several glamours. “What the hell are you wearing?” he said.

Kravitz looked guiltily down at the Hawaiian shirt. “Magnus asked?”

“Well, in that case.” Taako advanced on Kravitz, pulled him in for a kiss. “Always good to come home to the two hottest men in Faerun.” They kissed some more until Magnus started to whimper. “Aw, Maggie wants attention?” Taako moved over to the bed and kissed Magnus’s sweaty forehead. “Krav, be a dear and set the table, would you? After you wash your hands.”

“Of course.” Kravitz didn’t turn away fast enough to hide that he’d dropped character and was smiling, almost giddy, and that made Magnus smile too. 

Taako sat down on the bed next to Magnus, licked his palm, and started stroking Magnus’s cock. “Did bone daddy do a good job?”

“Uh-huh.” Magnus jerked his hips, and Taako pulled his hand away. “He’s nicer than you are.”

Magnus thought Taako would be offended by this, but he just laughed. “Yes, he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! also, hi, genuine question: what was this? i am very open to suggestions on how to properly tag this sort of thing so people know what they're getting. i started out trying to write porn but i don't quite think that's what i ended up with


End file.
